btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thiago Baptiste
The written content of this page belongs to our authors. Please do not duplicate it without our permission. : Thiago Baptiste is a secondary character in the Redeemers storyline. General : Baptiste was born March 25, 2149, in San Juan, Argentina. He strived for a military career after dropping out of law school when he was 22. However, for personal reasons, he moved off world and started working for C-Sec at the age of 25. Earth : Thiago Baptiste was the eldest of three children, and while his mother used to work full-time as a midwife he took care of his two younger siblings, a sister and a brother named Angelica and Valentin. As he was 18, recently finished high school, he went to meet friends (who occasionally dealt with marijuana to finance college), he took his little brother, at the age of 7, with him. That night police forces raided the place after a hint. Most of his friends made it out except for one, and his brother Valentin, who got shot by a police officer. His mother blamed him for the death that followed due to the boy's injuries, and (even though Thiago was not involved with the drug dealing) threw him out. : For several years Thiago tried to contact his mother and sister, but his calls were never replied. He moved away from Argentina to Suriname and applied for law school which he followed for three years. During an internship he worked at a prison, including people who were involved with drugs, he's gotten thrown back to memories of the day his brother died, and the lost contact to his mother and sister. With this on his mind, he dropped out and decided to move even further away. C-Sec and later : After succesfully joining C-Sec, Thiago became interested in the duct rats . Due to his contact with those young children he's gotten, more or less willing, informed, and oftentimes involved, with petty crimes but also with theft, smuggling, and assault of any kind. Trying to put things right on his own backfired and he got fired. Rather angry, he left the station and joined a group of friends he made in all the years who invited him to join them (a Turian soldier, a Volus smuggler, and a human thief). He ended up on Cartagena Station where he eventually met Emelia Zoe Doyle who told him that the ship she's working on could need someone to calibrate guns and take care of their weapons. : He applied later and joined the Thieves' Guild. Thieves' Guild : As member of the guilt he fulfills a handful of positions such as master of arms, strategist, and co-navigator. He is, thanks to his education, also very skilled in negotiations and other, miscellaneous topics concerning diplomacy. Trivia *as he left C-Sec it's said he had urinated into Bailey's coffee and put it on his desk *it's also said he's still in contact with Mouse *he likes board games *his zodiac sign is Aries Category:Plot Category:Redeemers Category:Characters